


There's no way it's not going there

by Lilsoshie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Love at First Sight, M/M, cheating kinda, will update tags if rating changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsoshie/pseuds/Lilsoshie
Summary: Tony is swept off his feet, literally and figuratively, when he meets Peter Parker at the Gala he was forced to attend. There is an instant attraction between the two, now if only Tony wasn't currently engaged to Pepper Potts. The only way they can be together without breaking any rules is to dance with each other whenever they attend the same functions.A tale about Tony and Peter dancing every time they meet up





	There's no way it's not going there

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! woooh!
> 
> in this fic Peter is in his final year of MIT so that makes him in his early 20's but i'll let everyone make up their own minds withe Tony's
> 
> so far it'll be pg but depending on the mood of the story I may change the ratings
> 
> This is based off of the song "There's no way" by Lauv. so I guess this is a song fic? but there are no lyrics posted in the story.

The Gala had been like any other ball, a giant room filled with people mingling, shaking hands while hiding behind fake smiles and making small talk, occasionally posing for a passing photographer. Business deals were being struck and single women were trying their luck with any rich man they could flirt with.

Trying to catch a break away from the crowd and save his sanity from the growing boredom, Tony Stark stood strumming his finger against the bars marble top while his waiter fetched his and Pepper’s drinks. Events like this always disinterested him but Pepper insisted that he needed to make an appearance for the company’s sake. 

What he really wanted to do was go back home and work in his lab, with a glass of whiskey in one hand and a screwdriver in the other while Metallica blasted out the rest of the world.  
Reality, however, was not that kind as he was reminded by the sound of a cork being popped and two glasses of Moet being poured in front of him, the bubbles dancing tauntingly.

“You have to maintain a good image Tony.” Pepper’s warning sounded in the back of his mind, which meant no strong alcohol and no fun.  
Grimacing, he takes the two glasses of champagne in hand and sighs as he makes his way back to his fiancée, where he can see her laughing cheerfully with a couple he had yet to meet but was sure he was about the be paraded in front of like a prize winning dog. 

Upon approaching Pepper smiled and took her glass from Tony’s hand while wrapping her free arm around his waist, pulling him in to her. While it should have been an act of affection, Tony knew it was to keep him from leaving. 

“Tony this is May Parker, we used to work together back in the day.” Pep’s outward hand gestures towards May, who smiles, adjusts her golden framed glasses and sticks out her hand in invitation, Tony nodded with a smile and shook it in return.

She was a lovely looking lady in a knee length black dress with a floral pattern. Her hair was in a messy bun with stray hairs that framed her small face but made her even more charming.

“It’s nice to meet y-” Tony goes to say but movement beside the women caught Tony’s eye and he almost sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him.

There stood a shy boy, probably in his early twenties, hiding his face with his mousy brown curls, rubbing his arms together as if he was cold, though Tony suspected it was from nerves. He was wearing a grey suit with black shirt and tie, which hugged his body quite nicely in Tony’s opinion. A faint blush dusted his cheeks only making him more stunning to the older man.

Tony wasn’t sure what made him so captivating but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the boy fidgeting under his gaze.

May, seeing where Tony was looking, beamed at the young boy and ushered him forward.

“Sorry this is my nephew Peter!” she nudges him to say hello, “He is currently studying Biochemistry at MIT.”

“MIT huh?” Tony nods his approval and clasps Peter’s shaky hand when he nervously offered it after wiping the sweat away on his pants. A small tingly feeling is left in Tony’s fingertips when they pull away and he just observes the kid curiously when Peter subconsciously rubs his thumb over his own fingers as if he felt the sensation too.

“Yes I, uh, I’m almost finished, just working on my final project” he looks everywhere but up at Tony’s amused eyes. 

“Peter here has been a fan of yours since middle school! Always wanted to go to MIT when he found out that you went there too.” 

Peter eyes widen at his aunt before an even deeper blush covers his entire face, Tony finds it adorable.

“Aunt May! T-that’s not true! Well i-it is but n-not as bad as she makes it out to be!” 

Tony chuckles at Peter’s stammering as the boy turns his embarrassed face between himself and May, eventually opting to go back to hiding his face under his hair, refusing to meet the older man’s eyes.  
Thus, confirming Stark’s previous thoughts from when he guessed it was probably a habit of his when he was anxious.

Taking pity on the boy, Tony allowed the subject to change and waved his hand absently in the air with a small chuckle. 

“What are you looking to do for your final project if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“O-oh? Yes! um I’m looking into adhesive substances that will help shape medical procedures but something that is also cheap and easy enough to make so that places in poorer areas can have access to it.”  
Tony watches the younger man’s stance grow more and more confident with pride as he goes into detail about his project. His eyes light up and his smile, that couldn’t possibly be anymore radiant, sends butterflies stirring into the older man’s stomach but Tony was too enraptured by Peter and his passion that he didn’t even think about it further.

“The only problem I’m having is getting the right consistency and a way to test it out properly.” Peter rubs the back of his neck in slight frustration and looks at Tony with a small shrug. “It’s still in the early stages so thankfully it’ll be a few months before I need to really trial it. I’m sure I’ll find a place better than the small labs at MIT by then, I wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt another student while I test out unknown substances.”

“If it’s lab space you need, we have plenty of private labs at Stark Industries.” Pepper offered happily while giving Tony a look that said he should follow her lead, ah so Pepper is trying to appeal to May and her small company, and this would probably lean in their favour for future deals. 

Tony would have rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath if he wasn’t a little bit intrigued to see how the young scientist’s mind worked. That and Peter fascinated him in a way he couldn’t put into words.

“Yes, that sounds like a great idea!” Tony agrees enthusiastically if not a bit strongly. “You can even come and watch me work on my personal project if that interests you?”

Tony watches as Peter comprehends what is being presented to him and slowly bubbles over with excitement. “That would be amazing Mr Stark!” his stammer all but gone with how eager he was at the prospect of working in one of Tony’s labs, Tony couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride at how happy it made the kid.

They started talking at length about what Peter needed to get set up and about some of Tony’s current projects that they lost track of the world around them. It wasn’t long before they were brought out of their little bubble when May started chuckling at them with a fond expression before turning to Pepper with a fake exasperated sigh.

“Gosh you would think they were soulmates or something the way they were carrying on about science and tech while completely ignoring us.”  
Pepper laughs and joins in on the joke. “I agree! I’m surprised Tony hasn’t run away with Peter into the night.” 

The thought had crossed his mind instead Tony gasps in mock shock, placing his hand over his heart to feign hurt, “How rude of us Peter for ignoring these two lovely women.” He nudges Peter in good-humour before he extends his hand towards Pepper, “Well then Ms Potts, shall I take you out for a dance as an apology?”

Pepper just laughs again before swatting Tony’s hand away playfully. “Thanks, but no thanks. I want to catch up with May but maybe you should offer little ol’ Peter here since you two are so close now” she says the last few words in air quotes while winking at Peter, who looks so bashful at the gesture, whether it’s from the soulmate comment or the idea of dancing with him, Tony isn’t sure. 

“Well maybe I will if you won’t even entertain your own fiancé?” he wipes an imaginary tear away from his cheek as Pepper just rolls her eyes in exaggeration. Then with small flourish he extends his hand to Peter who lets out a small squeak of surprise.  
“Well then Mr Parker, may I have the honour of this dance?”

Peter nervously looks between the hand and everyone’s faces not sure as what he was supposed to do before May pushed him forward with a chuckle. 

“Oh, go on Peter it’s just for a little fun.” She links her arm affectionately with Pepper’s. “Us ladies need to chat like old times.”

“O-ok” Peter looks back at Tony, albeit a bit meekly, and places his smaller hand in Tony’s. The light tingling is back, and Tony is sure Peter feels it too this time as his feet falter ever so slightly. His eyes stare right back into Tony’s, hesitantly asking a question that neither one was quite sure what exactly that question was.

In curious silence, Tony lead Peter to the Gala’s dance floor where a small orchestra started playing a mid-tempo waltz. Other couples had started dancing around them, but Tony could hardly notice as he was lost in the depth of copper brown eyes that looked back at him with an inquisitive wonder. A soft glow of honey rippled through the brown like caramel melting into chocolate. 

What Tony would give to drown in those eyes and see what other colours were hidden in their complexity. Do they glow like sunshine peeking through branches when he is happy, or do they hold specks of gold dust that sparkle in murky rivers when he cries? For some reason Tony wants to see it all.

He places his hand firmly on Peter’s lower back and gently pulls him in but leaves enough space between them to keep it appropriate, he faintly remembers that Pepper and May are watching. Peter lets out a small gasp so softly that if Tony wasn’t so close, he probably would have missed it.

To cut the tension, Tony twirls Peter around and dips him low causing Peter to cling to his shoulder and burst out laughing at the unexpected move. Tony smiles down at him and pulls him back into the standard waltz pose.  
“Mr Stark! Are you trying to waltz me into a stupor?” Peter playfully jokes with a fake thick southern accent, showing Tony a toothy grin while swatting him on gently on the shoulder. Only traces of a blush could be seen on Peter’s delicate features.  
Tony smirks back, liking the fact the Peter has a mischievous side in him when he is more relaxed, not that he minded the polite side either.

“Why not?” he leans in closer to Peter’s ear, close enough that Peter could feel his breath tickle warmly on his skin causing small goosebumps to form. “When I have a pretty little thing like you in my arms?” 

Before Peter could react to the statement Tony flashed him a wide smile and properly started to waltz to the music. Swaying and spinning with a grace that came to him with ease. Though every so often he would give a fun little twist to the traditional dance by exaggerating the turns. Peter couldn’t contain his enjoyment and would laugh at these moments, some of the crowd even started to chuckle along with the performance Tony was giving them. 

Peter completely gave in to Tony’s movements, trusting him enough to guide him across the dance floor. They never tripped up once moving with such finesse that it gave the audience the illusion that they had done this a thousand times before.

Soon Tony began to dance with more vigour, drawn in by the magic of it all. The exaggerated show had all but stopped and the waltz started to become more serious, both never breaking eye contact when Tony spun Peter in time with the music.

However, every time he pulled Peter back it almost felt too intimate, like they were old lovers reuniting after being apart for too long, each familiarising themselves with each other’s body all over again. 

Peter would squeeze the older man’s hand tenderly and rub his thumb over where he could feel the roughness caused by years of tinkering in the lab. Whereas Tony would hold Peter so gently in his arms, basking in the warmth of Peter’s body, almost afraid for the moment to end. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter spoke almost hesitantly.

“Hmm?” he hummed low still enraptured by the boy in his arms.

“The song has ended already…” and with that, the spell was broken. Tony wondered if this is how Cinderella felt when the clock stuck midnight before fleeing into the night.

Tony coughs into his hand, interrupting his thoughts and reluctantly lets Peter go. His dance partner almost looks as sad as Tony feels. 

With a false bravado, Tony takes a bow. 

“Thank you, good sir, for dancing with me this evening.”

Peter, in return, clumsily courtesies with a small smile, “The pleasure was all mine.”

They both look at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter. They are wiping their eyes by the time they reach the girls.

“You boys looked like you were having fun out there!” May grins as she ruffles her nephew’s hair, “Pepper you are so lucky to have a man like Tony who can dance so well, I’d never leave the dance floor.”

“Well he does put on quite a show, doesn’t he?” Pepper had moved in close to Tony again, putting her hand in his, subconsciously feeling the need to hold her fiancé. A pang of guilt sat in Tony’s stomach, but he quickly pushed it aside after all he didn’t do anything wrong, did he?

“Well it’s getting late and Peter here has classes tomorrow, so we should probably call it a night.” May shakes the couple’s hands politely and gestures to Peter to return the favour. He lingers for a fraction of a second longer on Tony’s. 

The group exchanged numbers, promising to arrange a meeting for Peter use the company’s lab space, before saying their farewells.

“It was nice meeting you Mr Stark!” Peter hastily calls out before they are out of ear shot.

“You too kid!” Tony waves fondly at Peter’s retreating figure, causing Peter to smile brightly. 

And then they were gone.

Pepper leans her head on Tony’s shoulder, “He reminds me of you, albeit more innocently” she jokes as he rubs her hand up his arm. “I think you two will get along quite nicely and who knows maybe you’ll take a shine to the boy?”

Tony hugged her tightly with one arm and kissed the top of her head. There was no denying that the two of them had hit it off tonight, but he was afraid of how strong their connection was. He had never felt this way before, whatever it is that this thing was and it worried and excited him at the same time.

He shook his head to clear of his thoughts and hummed his agreement to Pepper’s question. He needed to stop thinking these things about Peter and focus on the wonderful women who he loved in his arms.

He loved Pepper, didn’t he?

Somehow, Tony knew that he would have regrets after tonight.

And yet he couldn’t wait to see Peter again.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy first chapter down! I hope that this was ok? If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment below!
> 
> my tumblr is lilsoshie


End file.
